Headlines
by mayathinks
Summary: Hinata Hyuga is a new worker at the Konoha's largest criminal agency. When tragedy hits, how will Hinata find the killer?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, I've written stories before but im new to the Naruto section of FF! In this story it's going to be Spy-Based. Majority of the characters are OOC (especially Hinata). Please enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

There was thunder, and there was rain.

Oh. And there was a party.

Hinata sat in her large seat, pushing around the carrots that fell onto her plates. It was another 'family' reunion. Another time where herself, sister, father, and elders came together to spend time together while they secretly mocked and shit talked each other vindictively. But this time, it was for Hinata – or so it seemed.

She was finally graduating.

The prodigy at 20 years old had finally finished her degree in criminology. Hoping to work in the Konoha Detective Unit. There lies Konoha's greatest detectives, from Minato Namikaze, to Tsuande. She'd read Tsuande's book on 'How catch your culprit ' (very, very explicit. But must Hinata say, interesting).

But to say the least is that nobody understood why the shy, prude girl choose the career. In no doubt did they think that even a murderer or culprit could catch Hinata before she'd catch them. And, the child was a full blown prodigy! Excelled in science, shitted on her math teacher, and she went into law? Besides, it was a full blown fact that within a family full of doctors, scientists, and any high paying economical job that a parent would like: they all thought the law was corrupt, and was made by corrupt people.

"So the graduation is tomorrow Hinata?" Hinata shifted her eyes to the women in the yellow, her eyes piercing Hinata's. ' _One of the worst elders_ ,' Hinata thought.

"Yes."

"Do you have a job lined up?" Another elder asked. Oh here we go, it was their typical game that they like to do.

"I've applied to multiple place—"

"But did you get the job?" She glares at them while gripping her fork.

"Not yet. But I got it covered."

"Well," The elderly man spoke again while taking a sip of his drink; Whiskey. A Hyuga's personal favourite. "If you had gone for Biochemistry, your Uncle Haruto could've got you a job at his lab."

"Or, you could've gone for business and I could've let you take over my company!" Elder Haru said which rubbing his large belly. If the site of him wasn't gross enough already.

"Or even—" A loud sound of a metal hitting the table shook the whole room silent. They all glanced at her, eyeing her stupidity of why she hit the table. She sighed heavily, trying to release the anger that flared within.

"I," she says while pointing to herself, "chose this because of the fact that Into criminology. I don't give a shit about how how much pressure should be in a air bag, and I don't want be around people who revolve themselves around money-"

"Hinata! Language!" Hiashi yelled and Hinata silenced herself as she slowly sinks back in her chair.

"I think what she's trying to say is that she is really passionate about crime, and so, she doesn't wanted pursue something she's not interested in," Hanabi spoke with a quiet voice. Hinata smiled at her while the elders scoffed and glared.

"Besides," Hinata continues as she tries to back up her sister "Hanabi could always—"

"No. You know your sister has… problems. She is not fit for this." And that was that. It happened every time. Hinata would always recommend Hanabi (because Hanabi is a fucking genius but of course no one sees that) and Hiashi would continuously shut her down. Hinata glanced at her sister, her mouth frowning as she rubbed her shoulder. Hanabi smiled at her, but it was so dull. So… fake.

Dinner continued with fake laughter, fake smiles, and continuous insults. By 10:30, everybody said their goodbyes and left. Hinata clapped her hands together and sighed happily. Thank goodness they're gone. As Hiashi closed the door with a wide smile, he turned around. He scrunched up his nose and frowned at Hinata and Hanabi. He trudges over to the wine cabinet and pulled out another bottle of Vodka. Grabbing a large cup, he poures some into there.

"Hinata, wash the dishes, make sure you take that cloth from the table and put it into the dryer. Also, make sure you wash the rest of our clothing again. Wipe down the tables, and make sure it's spotless. Okay?" He demanded, and Hinata nodded. Hiashi takes his drink and sits on the couch, watching the news. Hinata ties her hair back and starts to reach for the slimy plates, when a hands pushes them.

"Don't worry, I got it," Hanabi says as she grabs the plate. Hinata gives her a sad smile and starts to wash them, while Hanabi takes on the role of drying them. The sound of the thunder occupies them in their thoughts.

"Don't worry Hinata," Hanabi blurts out randomly while looking at her sister. Hinata arches her eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Because after rain, comes the sun."

* * *

Hinata yawned and rubbed her eyes as she trudged towards the her bed. She sat smoothly, and tucked herself into the satin purple sheets. She reached for her lamp alongside the mini table, and it flickered off, showing the bright reflection of the moon radiating from her window across. She fell onto her pillow and snuggled herself in, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Well, that's what she _hoped_ to do.

" _R-right there_ Naruto!" Her lavender eyes popped open, twitching slightly at the sexual sounds. She tried to close her eyes again when she heard another explicit noise. She pulled her body up from bed and slugged her shoulders.

"Oh yeah, she's a screamer," she whispered to herself as she turned on her lamp and walked to the window.

Hinata had heard a few days ago that she had gotten new neighbors after Mr. Rin had choked on his food and died, forcing Mrs. Rin to move because she never had a job - Mr. Rin brought all the money in. But this is the funny part - Mr. Rin had been in debt, owing the government 700,000 in cash (For what? That's the real mystery).

She'd seen a glimpse the new neighbor on the first day he moved in. Broad shoulders, tall height, spiky blonde hair, and dominating blue eyes. He seemed to have no family or relatives with him though, except for a pinkette.

She slid open the window, the breeze of the night causing her to shiver slightly. The shadowed figure of the older man and the women… moving could be seen. There was no way that they were going to hear her, she needed something to hit their window with. Turning to her right, she has an old university pamphlet. Grabbing it, she rolls it into a circle and narrows her eyes, carefully finding a spot to aim her target. Within a second, she throws the paper, hitting the window hard enough to hear a thump. The shadow figure stopped, and looked at the window. To her luck, she can see the man getting up from the bed and walking towards the window. He pulls it up forcefully, letting the Hyuga get a full glimpse of what he looks like.

Two lines that looked like whiskers traced near his lips. With a sweaty forehead, his blonde hair stuck to his tan skin. His crystal eyes narrowed at hers in annoyance.

"What d'ya want?" He spat while pointing to the blonde women in his bed. "Can't you see i'm a little busy here?" Hinata stares at him in disbelief and chuckles.

"Can't you see _i'm_ a little fucking busy here? It's 12:00 am and you ramming your privates into this women while i'm sleeping? Maybe you could… I don't know? Turn it down? Or maybe, just don't do it at all." She says and smirks, "unless… you want the police knocking at your door about a complaint." Naruto glares at her full force and mouths fine, as he shuts the window forcefully and walks back. Hinata sighs in relief and shakes her head as she tries to go back to sleep.

And hopefully get the image in her mind of his bare ass out of the way.

* * *

Hinata woke up with a large smile etched onto her face. Today was probably one of the biggest days in history- the talk of the decade.

Nah, it's her graduation.

She brushed her and teeth and showered. Coming out of the bathroom as she tucked her rob into her arm, she glanced at the clock. 10:30, and the graduation ceremony starts at 12:00. She gasped as she quickly bursted out the door to check if anyone was up.

"No one," she whispered, sighing as she pounded on her sister's door. After a few seconds, Hinata heard movements of the bed and tip toe's heading for the door. The door creaked open and there stood Hanabi in her pajamas, itching her eyes while she yawned.

"Please get dad woken up and dressed. We have to be there by 11:30. We're already behind as it is," Hinata says and Hanabi nods her head while walking to Hiashi's room. Hinata raced back into her room and put on her gown. It's a white flowy dress that cut at her knees. The special lace details on her dress matched her headband. She tied her hair into a bun and smiled. She walked across her bed to her drawer, opening the first one as she found her mother's pearl earrings and necklace staring at her with pride. Hinata grabs them and stares.

 _Pearls, which represent innocence, beauty, purity and wisdom. I'm not sure if i'll ever see you again, but hopefully you have these qualities unfortunately that the family lacks. When you were first born Ina, I saw something i've never really experienced - and that was love. Love conquers all, and hope gives us a reason to fight. So please. shine like a sun, Hinata._

 _Hitomi Hyuga, your mother xx_

Tears drop quietly dropped from Hinata's face as she thinks about her mother. When Hitomi died at the age of eight due to a sickness, you could say that Hinata felt the meaning of loneliness and isolation. Hinata grabbed her chest, near the heart and started to cry. This was finally her time, her time to finally let go and do something that she wants. Enjoy the things that she wants, and help others along the way. This day was for her. She wiped her tears down and put on the earrings and necklace, standing confidently in the mirror.

Hinata grabbed her coat, red velvet graduation gown and matching hat, walking out of the room into the kitchen. There, Hiashi sat near the table reading the newspaper and Hanabi, fixing the buttons her dress. They both looked up at the same time and gasped in awe.

"You look beautiful!" Hanabi squealed as she ran over and touched Hinata's gown.

"Thank you." Hinata waited for her dad to say anything, but he didn't mutter a word. Hiashi got up from his seat and headed for the door.

"Cmon, we have a graduation to get to." Hanabi nodded her head with excitement and Hinata followed. Hiashi opened the door and Hanabi headed for the car. Before Hinata walked out the door, she heard her dad.

"You look like a princess Hinata. Just like your mother."

For once, she saw a smile on her dad's face.

They arrived at the University of Konoha campus. With the large university covering a sect of the Konoha city, the place was croweded with students whom are graduating from their program. Some parents sat in the aligned black seats on the dry grass, holding a fan up as the sun burns their skin. They sit, talking and laughing as their await the ceremony. Students are wearing their white gown, with a red lined white scarf going around their shoulder, and a dark red hat to match it. Their faces were filled with nervousness, others, excitment.

Hinata stood in the middle of the line, adjusting her hat to the side of her hair as she waits for it to start. Turning to her sister and father, Hanabi gives her a thumbs up and whispers don't throw up, causing Hinata to shake her head and giggle. The sound of a bell interrupted the parents and students, causing everyone to sit in their respective spots. She watches the graduation stage as their school's principal, shows up. He combs his grey hair back with his hands, and fixes his tie before he starts.

"Goodmorning parents, teachers, and students. My name is Rishi Ran and today we are here to celebrate the achievement of these amazing adults, graduating and ending their journey of education, but starting a life of a young adult. Today, I bring you here to celebrate the hard work, sweat, and tears students have faced to get to where they are now. I would to bring our representative, Menma Uzumaki, to give us a quick speech before we hand out your diplomas.

Hinata was clapping along with the others until a notification had popped up from her phone, grabbing it from her bra, she opened it.

 **Congrats Hinata Hyuga, you have been one of the selected to work at the Konoha Criminal Agency! We should like for you to meet us tomorrow 11:00am sharp, to go from our pre-training to see if you are qualified.**

 **Tsuande**

Her lilac eyes widened and squeal loudly, causing other to glance at her through the line. She turned to see everyone glancing at her, and cleared her throat as she looked ahead. After the student's speech, they started to call names down. She stood near the edge of the stairs, fiddling her thumbs as she waits for her name to be called.

"Hinata Hyuga, graduate of the Criminology program." Small claps entered the venue as she walked up and grabbed her diploma.

"Oh… the Hyuga."

"She probably paid the school to give her a diploma, you know how they work."

"I bet Mr. Kishimoto didn't fail her because he would go bankrupt." She ignored the remarks and posed for a picture with the director. No matter how hard Hinata worked, there were always a bunch of students that hated her, and it's all because of her ties with her father. She didn't any friends because of the isolation that the students caused her. She shivered at the thoughts but turned to walk down the stage. It didn't matter anymore because all that pain in the ass paid off, she was going somewhere that she wanted to, and she didn't need anyone to tell her otherwise.

She stood silently on the side as she watched the rest of the students pass by to get their diplomas. Suddenly, she was bumped into, her diploma falling onto the floor. She reached down to grab it when a hand took it before she could. Hinata looked up to see the valedictorian, Menma Uzumaki standing in her vision. She really took time to look at him. His black hair covered his face, going all the way down to his bright blue eyes. His whisker-marks spreaded along the lower cheeks of his face, his jaw very notable.

He was truly handsome, Hinata thought and she blushes silently.

"Sorry about that," his says with a small smile. Hinata gulped and nodded her head as she took the diploma from him.

"Hopefully, we'll see each other around," Hinata nods her head frantically and he chuckles.

"Bye Hinata," he turns to walk away, allowing her to breath for air again. She had a couple of guys that had tried to talk to her, but they'd always be due to the fact that she had money-

'Wait, he wasn't even flirting with me, what am I thinking?' She exclaims in her head.

"Graduating classes of 2017, get ready to throw your hats up in 5…." Hinata thought about her life, she wondered if she'll keep continuing on this path.

"3...2…"

She glances down at her father, he wore a small smile on his face with Hanabi on his side, taking picture with her camera. She grabbed her cap and held it with pride. She did this, and this one aspect of her life finished.

"1...GO!" Hinata jumped and raised her cap as far as it can go, watching as the other flow into the air with hers. She looks up at the sky and smiles.

Her life was finally turning into her direction, with no more training wheels.

* * *

And that's it for the first chapter! I didn't really look over this so there might be mistakes with grammar and such. If anyone can be my editor/beta for my stories please message me! Thank you guys and next time xx

MA


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys! Long time no see! I've been busy with work and i've tried to slide in time to finish this! I'm trying to write this as fast as I can, so there _are mistakes._ I'm not perfect... at all so please try to be kind in the comments. I have no editor so really I'm not sure if i'm screwing up or doing well lol! At the moment, i'm writing my third chapter so look out for it soon!

\- M. Thinks

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **MEET: HINATA HYUGA**

 **DESCRIPTION: BLACK HAIR - LILAC EYES - SMALL EVERYTHING (EXCEPT HER BOOBS)**

 **PERSONALITY: GULLIBLE - GENTLE - KIND - BIT OF A SHREWD**

* * *

Hinata walked down the Konoha terminal with her bag and a cap to keep the away from her. She wore a purple tracksuit with a sports bra inside, with hair hair tied up into a ponytail. She was rushing for the next bus that would lead her to the Konoha's criminal agency. Hinata had gotten another message for her to bring sportswear because they said they 'trials' were happening?

What the trials were about? She had no fucking clue.

Watching as the bus skidded near her, she rushed into the line, hoping that she'd get on. There was no way in hell she can take this everyday! You can barely get on the bus, nevertheless, get off! She jammed herself through an old man and a businesswoman, who gave her a her in return.

"Sorry… so sorry…" Hinata whispers as she finally get's onto the bus. With a sigh of relief, she sits down in one of the seats, plugging her headphones in as she slugged and relaxed.

After a couple of minutes, the bus finally halts and Hinata get's up to leave. As she keeps moving, a man pushes her back.

And another. And another… oh! Did I mention she was so pushed back she couldn't even move?

"E-excuse me!" She huffs while trying to move through the large bodies infront of her. "I need to… no." Her eyes widened in horror as the doors closed and the bus started to move. By the time she got to the doors, they were already speeding away. Hinata held the doors as she dug her nails, screeching noise filling the bus as she crouches down.

This, was not starting out great.

* * *

Tsundde opened the door to the private black room, looking around at the new qualifiers. She enjoyed seeing some of them shiver in excitement, clench the teeth together, or not even be scared at all. She was known for her greats skills when it came to picking new trainees. It only takes her 5 minutes to kick out half, and she already knew who she was kicking out.

With her whistle tucked near her chest, she pulled it out and whistled catching the attention of everyone. She qualifiers quickly stood properly, there hands behind their back. Tsuande smirked 'that's the way I like it.' She licked her lips as she signaled her assistant to hand her the list of names to do roll call. But not till she introduced herself.

"Hello, welcome to Konoha's Testing for working for the criminal agency. We picked out our best applicants that we thought could live up to our standards, but that does not mean that all of you are competing for one specific spot," she said while hazing across each one of their eyes.

"Yes, we're only accepting certain amount of people, but we have different job descriptions for people. But the one thing we need you to be is dedicated. This job is not for fucking fun. Neither is it one that'll make you personally happy at the end of the day. We do not play here. We are here to protect Konoha, and our allies. If you have a problem with that. Then get the fuck out now before it really get's shitty for you." Nobody moved a spot.

Tsuande's lips curved into a smile "Okay! So let's start with roll call!"

"Shikamaru Nara?"

"Here." She turned to him. He had black spiky hair with his eyes showing his lazy expression, his piercing on his eyebrow shined.

"Tenten?"

"Present Mrs. Tsuande!"

"Temari?"

"Present."

"Kiba Inzunaka?"

"Here!"

"Amai Kappukeki?"

"Here."

"Hinata Hyuga?" No answer. Tsuande looked at her assistant in confusion and tried again.

"Again, Hinata Hyuga?" No answer, again. Tsuande shrugged and took her red pen, about to cross her name when a sound of the door slamming filled with room, causing everybody to turn.

"I'm Present!" Hinata yelled as she bent on her knees to catch her breath.

"You do know that you were supposed to be here for 10 sharp, right?" Tsuande says.

"I know! I had to-"

"No excuses, just go back in line please." Hinata bows her head apologetically as she walks into line, standing between Kiba and Shino Aubrhame. She can hear the muffled whispers and giggles of the other qualifiers. Embarrassed, Hinata shrinks back.

"Now that roll call is finished," Tsuande says while giving her clipboard back to her assistant, "I will test your abilities to see if you're qualified to be in Konoha agency. We have 5 different sections. The first one is your combat skills. When you're faced with danger, can you protect yourself? Because trust me, once you're here, you're never safe. The second one would be intelligence. Are you able to apply your knowledge to the situation? Thirdly, would be your sense test and reaction time. Fourth is Team Work, and lastly, your mind. We will run private test for that."

"Now, we have helpers who are going to be in a section which they specifically specialize in. These people are the ones you guys should aspire to be! All of them well rounded, and mostly importantly, they work hard. The first is Sakura Haruno." The black door slid open revealing a pale women with a short pink bob. Her attire was a long black sweater with matching black pants as a white bandaged wrap was near her ankle. She stared at them with her green eyes.

'Well, her name matches her appearance.' Hinata thinks to herself as she watches Sakura stand beside Tsuande.

"She is an advanced healer and has amazing intelligence. She will be working in the second area. The next is Kakashi Hatake." A grey haired-man walks in with a bandana covering his mouth, he has a stoic expression, his arms crossed as walks over.

"He is advanced in reaction time. Next would be Rock Lee, who is going to be helping you in Team Work. Lastly, we have Naruto Uzumaki." The door slide open and there, her perverted neighbour stood there. His black with an orange design jacket with matching orange pants stood there. His muscles popped out of his sweater as he folded his arms, looking at everyone before his blue eyes turned to hers. He gave her a smile and she scoffed, shaking her head. What were the chances that he'd work here?

"Surprised they hired this perverted man." Hinata whispers while Kiba chuckled at her joke quietly.

"He will be helping you guys with hands on combat. So, we will be splitting you guys in groups of 4, all rotating after 30 minutes. My assitant will be putting you guys into groups and then we'll start!" Tsuande says. Hinata bit her lip nervously as they started to group everybody.

This was going to be the longest 30 minute intervals of her life.

* * *

Here, Hinata stood in intelligence section, which was located to be in a classroom of some sort. She sat in front along with her group, Shino, Shikamaru, and a women named Akira. Her body was between the desks of Shino, who stood stoic while he waited for instructions, and Shikamaru, who was sleeping on the desk. She rather not sit beside Akira due to the girls scary presence. Akira had an all black sportswear outfit with her dark black lipstick matching her hair. A piercing hung across her lips. Sakura came back with a large stack of paper, giving each member of her team a piece of the pile.

"This, is the intelligence test. Here, we have over 200 questions that you need to answer in 30 minutes. In order to get an average score, you need to at least get 130 points. Here, we do not measure your intelligence by stoichiometry, or calculating the area of the garden, but what you would do in situations, and problem solving." Hinata resisted the urge to show her emotions, but inside, she could feel her eyes bulging out (which is not really possible) and her mouth hanging open. 200 questions?! Although Hinata was one of the smartest - if not the smartest in her criminology class, it didn't defeat the fact that she had 4 hours to complete her exams, not 30 minutes. She glanced at Shikamaru, how lazily looked at the paper. How was he not scared?

As Sakura finished handing out pencils, she back up, and held her finger on a timer.

"On your marks, get set, go!" Hinata immediately flipped open her book and felt dizzy.

'C'mon Hinata, you can do this!' she tried to hype in her mind, and started to read the questions, filling in the answer after. After 28 minutes, Hinata looked up again at the time and panicked, there was only 2 minutes left and she only finished 180 questions! Would she have time to finish the 20? She shook her head and decided to take a risk. Just fill them in as all as A. Her chances of getting them right were ¼. After rushing to penciling them in, she looked at the time.

5 Seconds.

Sighing in relief, she rested her head against her chair, looking at Shino, who she could tell wasn't done. Hinata looked to her right and saw Shikamaru resting his head on the desk. She believed that he was done 10 minutes ago. Peaking over Akira's shoulder, Hinata saw the girl smirking as she finished her test.

"Thank you guys, you can head onto the next station." Sakura says, giving them a small smile.

* * *

Hinata and her group got up, walking to station 3 which was sense, and reaction time. Kakashi Hatake was nowhere to be seen.

"Where the hell is that old-" A knife shockingly flew past Shikamaru, causing him to stand still in his position. Sweat dropped down his face as gulped.

"Man." They all turned around to see Kakashi standing behind them, with a smile on his face. 'Oh this man is wicked, and not in a good way.' Hinata thought.

"Hello, I am that old man, also known was Kakashi Hatake. Today, i'll be testing you reaction time and senses. Let's start by putting each and every one of you guys in a stimulation. Who wants to go first?" Kakashi asked. No one raised there hand. Much to her surprise, Hinata felt her hand fly up, causing Kakashi to smirk.

"Sure little lady, just stand on this mini stage for me." Hinata took a breath in as she walked over to the stage, her hands formed into fist, waiting for him to give her a signal.

"The first test measures how fast you react to an object coming at you, you don't have to touch it or anything, just make sure you catch it in time," he says while winking. Suddenly, Hinata sees an object coming at her very quickly, shrinking in fear, she felt a warm feeling pass through as the object passed through her stomach. She looked down and saw no signs of damage.

'This is a stimulation,' she figured. From the corner of her eye, a piece of white paper was aimed her way. Turning, Hinata watches as it pasts through her head. More objects started to come at once, causing Hinata to keep twisting her body in each direction. Her eyes were moving as fast as a cheetah. After a while, the objects stopped coming, causing her to look at Kakashi in confusion. That thought was stopped when she smelled a toxic chemical within the cage, causing her to cough.

"Identify." Kakashi yelled.

"S-some, toxic thing!" Hinata yelled out through her coughs, causing her to hear a chuckle from Akira. The next smell came, which felt like a rotten smell. It had a rusty iron scent, but mixed with the outdoors. Her face immediately paled, realizing what it was.

"A-a d-dead body." He gave her a thumbs up. The lasers disappeared, realizing that the stimulation was finally finished. Hinata sighed in relief. She walked out of the stimulation, watching as her other teammates go.

As they finished, Kakashi walked up to them. "Thank you guys for participating in this session, go on to your next station."

* * *

Rock Lee took in front of them with a wide smile on his face, his body jumping around in one spot. Oh yeah, this man is weird.

"Today, I was be testing you guys on Team Work! It's very important that you guys are able to communicate with each other when you are assigned something. The test today would be on that piece of string line," Rock Lee says as he points to the string, attached to the two trees, "you much start from the first tree, and get your whole team across."

"That's fucking impossible." Akira deadpanned and Rock Lee gave her a smile.

"It's not if you work together!" Rock Lee protested. "I'm giving you guys until 5 minutes to end. Go!" Hinata's team quickly dashed to the line, everybody quiet among themselves. How were they going to finish this is no one was going to communicate?

"Why doesn't one person go first to the end, and tries to hold them string straight so it'll make it easier to cross?" Shino suggests. Akira scoffs.

"Sureee _bug boy_. Like that'll work. But let's try anyways." Before anyone can move, she held her hand out, and jumped onto the first tree. Walking across, she ended up at the last tree and held the rope down.

"Someone try!" She yelled and her eyes turned to Hinata. Hinata gulped and walked over to the rope.

'Let's try this.' She rested one of her foot on the rope, and tried to push the other one as quickly as she can, only to lose her balance and fell straight back down.

"Hmm. I'm not sure if it was your stupid plan, or she's just a weakling." Hinata's eye twitched at the comment.

"Why don't you pull something at of your ass," she quietly retorted. Akira snapped over at her and jumped over the tree, walking over to Hinata. Before she could come at closer, Shikamaru pushed himself between them.

"What did you say, ladybug?" Suddenly, Hinata felt all fired up.

"I said, why don't you pull something out of your ass, since you have so much to say?" Akira cocked her head and smiled.

"Sure sweetie, why don't we try to hold hands and go across together?" Hinata spits back and Shikamaru sighs, drawing his hand out.

"Okay, let's try to calm down. Did we ever think of sacraficing something to not go? Often times within mission, not everybody get's go to, although, they usually have a great chance of taking a different route, or not participating in the event which still keeps them alive," he suggests. Akira folds her arm and turns to Hinata. Catching her look, she scoffs and nods her head.

"Of cousre I won't go, that way, we could have someone as a support system to help eachother go across."

"Great! You guys are finished!" Rock Lee exclaims and the whole group blinked in surprise.

"Are you sure… that's it?" Shino whispers and Lee nods. The sound of a horn blared, causing them to move into their next station.

* * *

Hinata caught the tall blonde figure ahead of her, her lips twisted in annoyance as she started at it. And seemingly, he was staring back to. As they arrived to their station, Naruto began.

"Hello guys, today we will be checking over your combat skills. Some of the contestants i've seen look pretty fit, while others" Naruto said as he looked Hinata's slim figure up and down, causing her to scoff "Need a little work. I'll have you run some combat exercises with me, then, I'll get you to verse an opponent." As soon as he finished, no one expected the blonde to turn quickly and punched Shino in the stomach, causing Shino to grunt in pain as he clutched his abdomen, crouching from the hard hit.

"The first rule is to never let your guard down," he says as he helped Shino back up, only to push him down again. "He's going first."

After a few minutes with Shino, then went Shikamaru (who was doing pretty well, even hit Naruto in the fact once out of his 100 attempts), Akira (who got her ass ripped), and lastly, Hinata.

There, they stood on the mat, facing eachother. Hinata glared at Naruto as he stood in a defensive position. She gathered the confidence and ran up to him, with her hands tied into a fist. As he approached him face to face, she whipped her arms around to punch him in the face, but he grabbed her arms and twisted them back. Hinata gasped in pain as she tried to kick him in the knee, but this reaction caused him to kick her, resulting in a head face plant into the mat. Sighing, she breathed hard as his arms pushed her arms, flipping her body around. She tried to bring up her knee to his crotch but he held her legs together with his, locking it. He looked down at her with a smile, no sweat prevalent in his face. Growing angrier, Hinata flared and tried to move around, but no avail as he watched her struggle. With defeat, she sighed and relaxed her arm.

"Are you giving up that easily?" Naruto taunts to her. Hinata snarled in anger as she turned her head away.

"Yes, it's been 15 minutes and you still have to do our match ups. Don't you think you're wasting time… sir?" She mocks, causing him to laugh and get up from her.

"You're right, which is why you and Akira and going first." Hinata gulps silently as she turns her head to Akira, who is cracking her kunckles in anticipation. Naurto backs away from the mat as he watches Hinata and Akira getting ready for the go ahead.

"On your marks, get set, go!" Akira runs full force at Hinata with a palm thrust that Hinata barely dodges. Hinata in retaliation, pushes her in the upper abdomen, causing Akira to wince.

'Okay, you're getting somewhere, you got-" Suddenly a pain in the right side of her head almost makes her lose all consciousness, as she tumbles back. Another object hits her head in the jaw, causing her to lose all spatial awareness, tripping over her shoes and falling onto the ground. The taste of metallic blood fills her taste buds. Her eyes blinked, her surroundings were all blurry, as if they were in slow motion. As she tried to balance herself and get back up, another punch causing her to plow down again, her head hitting the mat hard. As the last punch hit her, all she could hear we echoes of a voice in panic, and the black darkness engulfing her thoughts and vision.

* * *

The sound of a birds echoing filled her ears as a bright light started to irritate her. Flickering slightly, her eyes opened, processing the surroundings around her. She looked infront to see a pinked haired woman - Sakura - she remembered. She blinked again and saw all of the competitors casually waiting around, with the team leaders talking to eachother. Hinata tried to speak, but her throat felt very dry. Thankfully, Sakura opened up a waterbottle and tipped the water into her mouth, engulfing it. After a few seconds, she finally spoke.

"Thank you," Hinata whispered as she remembered the events of the fight with Akira. With that, she bowed her head in embarrassment. It was like whenever she tried, it was never enough, SHE, was always below someone. Sakura gave her a sad smile.

"You know, you remind me of you. And guess what, I was kind of watching you while you went through the stations," Sakura says as she turns to close the water bottle and put it down. "I was the meek, weak girl in my group when I tried here, I tried to have a voice, but it came out too aggressiveness, or I was trying to be something I wasn't at the time, and that was good. Hinata, you're not good, at all," she says and Hinata frowns.

"But, you're not bad, and that's more than enough to work with. You have to fight your strength, and use that to your advantage, because you have some skill." She widened her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled back and helped her from the ground, catching everyone's attention. Tsundae stood forward.

"Everybody please go back into a straight line. As you know, the tryouts are finished, as you walk out that door, there is already a list posted with our top 10 new recruits. From there, we will be training you. If you haven't made it, don't take it personally. Please bring your application again. Thank you. Everyone is dismissed." They all bowed their heads and exited the room.

Hinata stomached churned as everyone quickly ushered their way out of the rooms to see if they qualified are not. She knew the chances would be against her. For one, she came late. Secondly, she practically failed one of the group activities and got knocked the hell out. If that spoke as a Konoha crime investigator, who knows. Although Sakura's words were satisfying, they were only … words.

As she waited as everyone looked at the list, some people cheering in happiness while others sighed in disappointment. Finally, the line had cleared and Hinata moved forward, catching a glismpe of the board. She looked down the list frowned as her name was nowhere to be found.

"I'm not on there…" she whispers, feeling a shot of pain and reality that she had failed her father and sister, hit her.

"That's because, you're our 11th memeber." Her lilac eyes glanced up to see Tsuande staring at her with a small smile hinted on her face.

"W-what do you mean, you only accept-

"I know. But Hinata. You're weak, Kind of clumsy, Horrible at hand-to-hand fighting, too dependent.

"Okay, I think I get it." She said with a small glare. Tsuande halted her hand, instructing her not to interrupt her again.

"But you are analytical, compassionate, understanding, and you have a little backbone that we can make into a full one. Going off at what Sakura said, no one here is perfect. You are bound to have weaknesses, some more than others. But what problem is: are you going to let them stay as weaknesses, or keep fighting till they become one of your strengths?" Hinata looked down thoughtfully, taking in what Tsuande had said. She had been submissive to faults, and continues to push away from them, instead of letting them go.

' _The whole point of me was to prove myself, and to do something I want. If I want this, I have to go and grab it.'_ She glanced up again, and nodded her head with her face full of determination. She wanted this.

Tsuande smiled at her reaction, and put her arms on her shoulder. "Congrats. I will message you with the details." Hinata turned and gleamed as she left. She proved her father wrong, she proved everyone that doubted her. A gentle hand touched her shoulder, looking up, Sakura looked at her with a smile.

"I told you." Hinata sighed while jokingly rolling her eyes.

"You did." They both looked at each other and laughed. Sakura bid Hinata a farewell and left. Other people such as Shino and Kiba also congratulated her, Akira just giving her a glare.

After a while, she stood outside of the Konoha Agency, waiting for the bus patiently. She pulled her umbrella up and covered herself from the raindrops. Glancing around her, she notices the long exposure of the vibrant lights that run through the city, the people around her, either by themselves with headphones in their ear, or walking with their significant other. Reaching out her hand, she let a few drops hit her.

"Kind of beautiful, isn't it?" Her eyes saw Naruto at the corner of her eyes. He walks toward her, dangling his keys.

"I can give you a ride, if you're up for it," he offered, shoving his hands into his pocket. Hinata narrowed her eyes, and started walking to the parking lot.

"Fine, let's go." Naruto laughed as he turned smoothly and started to walk the other way.

"By the way, the parking lot is _this_ way." Hinata's cheeks flared as she turns around and stomps her way past him quickly.

"Of course I knew that, i'm just testing you."

* * *

Silence filled Naruto's car as he drove, as The 1975 played within the background. Hinata fiddled with her hair as she stared at the window. Glancing slightly, she saw as Naruto gripped the wheel, his fingers tapped to the song. His veins popped up out his fingers, causing Hinata to bite her lip.

' _Very attractive, still an asshole though_.'

"Congrats on passing today, by the way." He said.

"Thank you, you must be pretty good if you're helping to train and run the agency." She said, turning to his direction. He scoffed and gave her a smirk.

"Of course I am. It's me." Hinata rolled her eyes. "But, i'm sure that your dad and your sister will be proud of you."

"How do you know I just have a sister and dad?"

"I figured because I saw you leave for your graduation, plus, I never seen a female figure around the house. Sorry about your loss by the way." She nodded her head.

"Thank you, and no, my dad was pretty against me going for criminology in the first place," she giggled, frowning right afterward, "So, i'm not very sure if he'll be happy."

"In life, you're not going to make everybody happy, so kiddo, just try to smile as much as you can." He says while reaching over to ruffle her head. Hinata slaps his hand, her lips formed into a scowl and her eyes narrowed like a cat. She wasn't really mad, in fact, she kind of liked his comfort. Hinata turned back to the window of her seat, watching the city with a grin on her face.

* * *

And thaaat's it! Next chapter, we will be going into Hinata in her dad, an introduction to Naruto, and Hinata's first training!


End file.
